officialarcadiaserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Capone
"I've built my empire upon fear." ― Al Capone Al Capone is a player in Arcadia Server. He is known for being the boss of the Chicago Outfit and starting many conflicts, crisis and wars. He also had many various personas, such as Friedrich Rath and many other infamous historical figures. History Early years Al Capone appeared in Garry's Mod in 2015, under his first username "namnam09101". Not really knowing anything, rather than building on gm_construct all over again. Capone found out a server named "Little's server" and joined it. Little's server was a server populated by ponies, anthropomorphic horses with human personalities. Capone never had any problem with the ponies, until he spoke into the microphone, he quickly got harassed by the ponies. Capone became bitter and decided to get revenge on the ponies. After the harassment, Capone decided to play DarkRP, a roleplay gamemode, where he discovered a "mafia job" where he had grown to like. His interests in the mafia grew, and he decided to watch old documentaries. He saw Al Capone, and adopted his name. He later returned to Little's server and formed the Chicago Outfit. Little's Server Civil War The Little's Server Civil War was a war between the Chicago Outfit '''and the server staff. The civil war always won in the staff's favor, due to the staff having admin powers. The war would last until 2018. The staff victorious and Capone banned permanently. '''Big Server Al Capone was invited by Festive Gurock on Big Server. Capone's vision in Big Server was great. He made an alliance with another faction, the Clan of Assimilation. Though, this was short-lived, as the Clan of Assimilation ambushed Capone and Capone declared war on the Clan of Assimilation. Daedric-Mafia Conflict The conflict resulted in the banning of Al Capone and many high ranking mafia members, after Al Capone threatened to DDoS the server which was brushed off as an empty threat, but would later be taken seriously after Big Server was DDoS'd a few days later. Post-Conflict After the conflict, Capone disguised as "datguyfromcsgo", a communist Viet Cong. He would re-create the outfit and show everyone who he was. Gopnik-Mafia Conflict The Gopnik-Mafia Conflict was a small conflict, where a small unorganized group called the gopniks declared war against the Chicago Outfit. Both sides called a truce, it lasted a day. Arcadia Server After Big Server permanently shut down due to lack of funds or commitment, Arcadia Server reemerged from its previous failed incarnations. Many Big Server veterans flocked to join Arcadia Server as the successor to Big Server. Amongst them was Al Capone, under the alias of Friedrich Rath. Friedrich Rath established his faction, the Fourth German Wehrmacht, with the premise of uniting radical ideologies under one. Two months after the establishment of the Fourth German Wehrmacht, Friedrich Rath disbanded the Fourth German Army and re-established the Chicago Outfit. Retirement As the years go by, Capone is mocked by many. Capone retires as he is done with faction-leading. Capone, now gives joy to other players by creating mini games for many others to enjoy and thrill. Reformation Being stalked by a weeabo, Capone reformed the mafia as a form of protection. Today Al Capone is seen by many, as a crusader who rebelled against tyrants and strict rules. While on the other hand, some people regard him as a bloodthirsty, warmonger who seeks thrills in wars and attention. Trivia * Capone loves jazz. * Capone is based on a real-life person with the same name. Category:Players